


A White Rose In The Garden

by yummycrummy



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friends to Lovers, cheesy as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummycrummy/pseuds/yummycrummy
Summary: When a certain purple lanky man meets a pretty lady one day, feelings begin to blossom
Relationships: Princess Rosalina/Waluigi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. First Meeting

It was sunny morning in the little town of Toadtown, the sun just having risen a while ago. All the little toads of all shapes and sizes began their day. In the Wario Bros. little shack of a house, they were just getting ready as well.

"Hey Waluigi, get outta the bathroom! It's my turn!" Wario impatiently hollered through the door.

"I'm not finished yet! Wait your turn!" Waluigi cried back, in the middle of doing his buisness.

"You've been in the bathroom for fourty five mushroom-pickin' minutes!" Wario banged on the door again. "Come out already!"

"Ahh, fine! Okay! Keep your overalls on." Waluigi did his overalls zipper up and opened the bathroom door, revealing a very disgruntled shorter man before him.

Waluigi's nose twitched as a small 'poot' sound could be heard. He grimaced and held his nose.

"UGH! Wario!" He moaned, "Did you really have to rip one just as I was coming out?!"

Wario grinned evilly and walked past him and into the bathroom, carrying a towel with him.

"Serves ya right for wasting my precious shower time."

As Wario closed the door, Waluigi snorted and stalked off towards the kitchen, muttering, "Feh, wasting time my ass...you always hog the bathroom longer than me."

He went to the cabinet and got out a saucepan and some oil. It was routine for the brothers to each have a turn cooking breakfast. On Monday and Thursday it was Wario's turn. On Tuesdays and Fridays it was Waluigi's. When they got together with their cousins Mario and Luigi, they all helped cook together.

As Waluigi started making the pancake batter, he couldn't help but reminisce about the Go Kart game a few days prior that was held monthly. It had been pretty fun, overall, even though Mario of course had won yet again. But something else had happened before, something he couldn't stop thinking about ever since.

~~Flashback~~!!!

Rosalina stood next to Daisy and Peach, watching the two gossip and talk excitedly about the game that was about to start. She looked around, checking out some of the other racers that happened to be nearby. It was her first time trying out so she had to atleast get to know her surroundings and the people around her.

A Red Toad stood next to a large Ape looking thing, Donkey Kong was its name, as that was what the Toad has called it. Beside them were the Mario brothers themselves. Mario looked as confident as ever. He was giving a prep talk to his younger brother, Luigi, who seemed to be having a panic attack.

Rosalina looked around some more. She then spotted two figures standing near a tree, talking to each other. One was short and yellow and the other was purple and lanky. He was also tall, just like her. They had pink noses and elf-like ears. They looked odd, but still respectively nice, she thought. She decided to go over and introduce herself.

"Hello, there." Rosalina said aloud, catching the two brother's attention. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to introduce myself."

"Eh, that's fine. Who're you, lady?" Wario asked her, one eyebrow raised. He didn't notice the baffled look on Waluigi's face as he turned to see who had spoken.

"My name is Rosalina. This is my first time playing Go Karting. What are your names?" She asked.

"I'm Wario," Wario pointed to himself, smirking. "The best gold hunter you'll ever meet!"

"Oh, how interesting!" Rosalina smiled, "Sounds like a very difficult job."

"It is, But it gives good cash." Wario then pointed his thumb over to his still stunned brother. "And this here is my bro Walui-"

"W-WAH, HELLO!" Waluigi suddenly blurted out, his arm swinging up in a shaky handshake.

"Ah..hello!" Rosalina's smile turned confused for a second before turning back into her cheerful ones as she took his hand in his, still looking as presentable as possible.

"It's nice to meet you, Waluigi."

"W-weheh..it's nice to meet me too." Waluigi grinned sheepishly at her. He suddenly realized what he had said and corrected himself, face flushing even more in embarrassment. "I-I mean, it's nice to meet you! Hehe!"

Rosalina couldn't help but giggle behind her hand at his nervousness. Wario just looked up at his brother with a knowing look, grinning and chuckiling a little.

"Well, are you nervous about your first game?" The yellow-clad man asked, hoping to change the awkward situation to him rather than Waluigi.

"A little," she admitted. "I'm not the best at Go-Karting but I'm willing to give it my all."

"That's fantastic to hear. Ya wanna hear some really good pointers? I got a lot."

"Oh, that would be nice, thank you."

As the two chatted, Waluigi contiuned to watch them both, but every time his eyes landed on the stunning figure of Rosalina, his mind went blank as he couldn't think of another great conversation starter.

When the heck did I ever get spooked around girls?! He thought to himself in worry. Oh, yeah...high school.

A sudden bell cut through the air, silencing any conversations and Waluigi's thought process as Lakitu floated over on his cloud, announcing, "The game is about to begin! Everyone to their karts!"

"Looks like it's time." Wario said to Rosalina. "I uh, don't say this a lot to anybody, but good luck. Don't forget what I told you!"

Rosalina just laughed again and nodded. "I won't. Thank you again. Good luck to you too, Wario, Waluigi." She waved goodbye as she walked off to her kart at the starting line.

Wario crossed his arms as he watched the pretty woman go. "Heh. She's something else, isn't she?"

"Yeah..." Waluigi said quietly, his eyes all dreamy.

Wario glanced up at him, seeing that lovestruck look in his eyes. "Waluigi?"

"Mmheh, wah?" Waluigi blinked and looked down at his brother, confused by the look on his face.  
"What, Wario?"

"You seem lost in thought." Wario said, smirking mischievously. "You thinkin' about that girl?"

"W-wa-what? No way, Wario!"  
Waluigi said, far too quickly and knowingly. He tipped his hat down over his eyes as his face turned red again. "She was just...really nice, and nice people catch me off guard, is all."

"Sure, bro. Whatever you say."  
Wario shook his head with a light chuckle, knowing his little brother was lying. He decided to tease him about the topic at a different time. "Let's get on over to the track."

"That sounds like a good idea." Waluigi watched as Wario began heading over to the racing track. Since his brother's back was turned, he stuck his tongue out at him. "Eh, what a tease..."

He ran after Wario, catching up to him as they got into their karts. Rosalina had seen the whole thing, getting a glimpse into their relationship. She had the feeling she was going to have fun here.

~~End of Flashback~~

The pancakes were all done, nice and brown and crispy. One plate was burnt, just as Wario liked it. Waluigi placed both of their pancakes on the table and sat down, grabbing his knife and fork to chow down.

Meanwhile, Wario had just finished his shower and was getting dressed in fresh clothes. He came out of his and Waluigi's shared bedroom and into the kitchen, the wonderful smell of burnt pancakes greeting him.

"Mmm, oh man, that's a smell I like." Wario said as he licked his lips, taking a seat at the table. "Burnt pancakes. Thanks bro."

"No prob." Waluigi said, still stuffing his own pancake slices into his mouth, along with some syrup and ketchup. The brothers ate quietly, only stopping to either drink or ask a question, 'What will we do today' or 'any plans for any missions'. The usual.

"You in the mood to scam today?" Wario asked as he grabbed his plate, having finished.

Waluigi shook his head. "Nah, I gotta go food shopping for Kraken. He's low."

"That sucks. I was hoping that you could help." Wario dumped his plate in the sink, never bothering to wash after himself. "I'm gonna come with you then. I got nothing better to do."

"Wah? Really?" Waluigi said, surprised. "You never like to come shopping with me."

"Well," Wario coughed, shrugging. "Maybe I could scam someone while we're 'shopping'. Huh?  
Ever think about that?"

Waluigi smiled and brought his own plate to the sink to dump it. "You're you, after all, bro. Wanna go now?"

"Fine by me. Who's driving?"

"I will. You suck at driving."

"Bah, I resent that! I happen to think I'm great at driving, thank you." Wario chided, walking to the garage door alongside his brother. Waluigi chuckled.

"Your go-karting driving skills say otherwise, weheheh."

"Alright, shut it before I give you a good slap to the head."


	2. Shopping and date preparations

"Hmm..." Waluigi guided his pointer finger along the many stacks of Piranha Plant foods. He stopped once he reached the one he was looking for. Salted Beans, Kraken's favourite blend. "Aha!"

"Found his food? Great! I'm starving." Wario said, his stomach growling in protest.

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he headed for the cashier. "We can get some food to settle you down, man."

As the lanky man began to take out his wallet, he spotted something blue out of the corner of his eye. Waluigi turned, his eyes widening at the sight of Rosalina standing in one of the aisles across from them, looking at some fruits and vegetables.

"Eh, whatsa matter?" Wario lightly hit his brother's arm, "What the heck are you staring at?"

"Uh, n-nothing." Waluigi quickly turned away, clumsily taking his wallet fully out and grabbing 20 bucks from inside, handing it to the cashier. He could feel himself sweating, his heart doing that weird fluttery thing. What the heck was wrong with him?! So what if Rosalina was here...being all pretty...wait, what?

"Waluigi!" Wario's voice snapped him out of his odd transcendence from his thoughts.

"Y-Yeah?" Waluigi asked, adjusting his hat nervously as he realized he had been staring into space.

"The cashier was giving you the money back, but you were just ignoring her. You feelin' ok?" Wario asked him, one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Waluigi quickly took the money from the cashier and grabbed Wario's arm, heading for the exit. "I'm fine! Just wanna g-get some food, y-y'know, like you wanted!"

"Hey, slow down!" Wario cried, trying to break free from his brother's right grip. "It's not like we're robbing the place or somethi-"

"Wario? Waluigi? Is that you?" Came that all too familiar sweet and flowery voice from behind them. Waluigi instantly froze, his vice grip on Wario's arm releasing as he didn't turn around. Wario did, and seeing Rosalina, the pieces slowly began to fit into place as to why Waluigi was acting so weird.

"It is you two! How are you doing?" The star princess asked them both kindly.

"We're doing great, just out gettin' Waluigi some petfood for his Piranha Plant. Isn't that right, Walu?" Wario nudged Waluigi in the side, emitting an awkward sqwack to come out of his brother's mouth.

Rosalina's mouth curved into a concerned frown as Waluigi still hadn't turned around. "Um..is he alright?"

"Oh, he's fine," Wario quickly said, "Just uhh...cloudgazing. Yeah. Waluigi, don't you wanna turn around to see who's talking to you?"

Waluigi stiffly turned around, keeping his eyes to the floor. Rosalina gazed at him in concern, a gentle smile caressing her features. "How have you been, Waluigi?"

"F-Fine." Waluigi stuttered in response, eyes still trained on the floor. His face felt like it was on fire. "How are you..?"

"I am doing well." Rosalina replied, noticing his shyness. "I came down from my observatory to get my Luma's some star bits, but I can't seem to find them." She explained. "I was wondering, since you two are here, could you help me look? If that's no trouble."

"Help you..look for 'em..?" Waluigi's voice was so quiet you could barley hear it. Wario did however, and smiled wide, wanting his brother to try his chances.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rosalina but I won't be able to help with ya. But Waluigi can! He's a fast searcher." Wario placed both of his large hands on Waluigi's shoulders (or waist, cuz he's so short) and moved him forward until he and Rosalina were almost face-to-face. "I'm sure he won't mind."

Rosalina nodded curtly to Wario, a little bashful smile on her face as she turned her eyes up to the lanky young man. Waluigi blushed as she stared at him, feeling the corners of his mouth curl into a nervous grin.

"I don't. W-Weheh." He said, stepping away from the close proximity and scratching the back of his head. He glared at Wario from over his shoulder and whispered harshly, "What are you doing, man?!"

"Being your wingman! C'mon, just help her and maybe she'll ask ya out or something." Wario leaned in as he said this, making sure Rosalina couldn't hear them. "I've seen the way you look at her! This is your chance, don't blow it!"

"But-but I..!" Waluigi began, voice squeaky and terrified. He glanced back at Rosalina sheepishly, then back down to Wario. "I don't know if I can!"

"Sheesh, will you calm down? She's not gonna kill you. Just do it." Wario backed away and looked Rosalina's way with a charming smile. "Sorry about that Princess. Waluigi's just a little confused about what I was telling him."

Waluigi sighed heavily and facepalmed. This day really turned upside down for him.

"Um, it's fine." Rosalina said, confused by their odd behaviour. "I'm sure we'll be just fine."

"Good! You take care now. Don't screw her over, Walu!" Wario called as he left the store in a hurry, leaving the two alone, plus the cashier and a few other customers.

"Well..shall we begin?" Rosalina said.

Waluigi gawked at her with wide eyes, having been lost in thought again. "Wha- what do you mean?"

"I mean, shall we start looking for the star bit food?" She repeated herself calmly, smiling faintly at his confusion.

Waluigi laughed awkwardly and nodded. "Ohh, that's what you meant! Wahaha! A-ah, uh.." he coughed, trailing off.

"What did you think I meant?" Rosalina asked, a sudden gleam of friskiness in her eye.

Waluigi blushed deeply at her question, sputtering, "Ehh, n-nothing! I was just ahh..thinking of something else! Y-Yeah!" He said, feeling like a total idiot. Way to go, Waweegee.

"Alright..." Rosalina said, turning around, her shopping basket in hand. "I'll let you lead the way, if you don't mind?"

"Oh, heh, not at all." Waluigi quickly ran in front of her and began heading for the asile that sold the Luma food. "I'll get you to your Luma's star bits in no time!"

Rosalina couldn't help but giggle to herself. This fellow was being very sweet to her. His nervousness around her was plain to see too. She wasn't stupid. She wanted to get to know him too. Perhaps after this ordeal she could ask him to go out someplace. Yes, that would be nice.

\-------

After passing a few aisles, Waluigi had found the star bits section for Rosalina, and was now showing her each different kind of bits.

"You can get them in any kind of flavour, size, etcetera." Waluigi was telling Rosalina, as he held one of the cans up.

Rosalina nodded. "I usually get my cans up in space so I apologize for not being familiar with Earth. I've been down here for a few days." She looked a bit embarrassed as she said this.

"Aw, that's alright. Here," Waluigi held the can up for her to see. "Will this be ok?"

"Yes, that one looks fine. I'm sure my Luma's will love it." The galaxy princess took the star bits can from him with a friendly smile. "Thank you for helping me."

Waluigi snickered in modesty, grinning like a fool. "Heheh, it's no problem. You got enough cash?"

"Yes, I have enough to get me by on food, thank you." Rosalina said, then added, "I was thinking...perhaps we could go out to eat somewhere? To just talk?"

"W-Wah? Really?" Waluigi almost gasped, his eyes wide. "Yeah, uh, sure! Heh, that'd be cool! What time and where do ya wanna go?"

Rosalina thought for a moment. "Hm..how about...Starbit Cafe? I heard they have really good vanilla muffins!"

"Ohh yeah, they do. So the cafe at...?"

"Does five-thirty work?" She asked. Waluigi nodded ecstatically, barely containing the joy inside him.

"Yeah! See you there!" He called, hurrying to the exit. "I uh, gotta go! Wario's probably lost or something! Bye bye!" He scampered off, his excited grin never leaving his face. Rosalina waved after him, giggiling.

\-- -- -- --

Wario sat at the town's fountain, a bucket of KFC in his hands. As he was chomping down, he saw Waluigi walking over to him from the store they were just in, a grin on his face.

"Guess who has a date~?" The purple-clad man said in glee, proudly pointing to himself with his thumb.

Wario looked at him, secretly happy for him. "Woah, really? I didn't think you'd actually do it."

Waluigi's eyes widened a little as his smug facade dropped, and he slowly murmured, "Uh, actually bro, she..mentioned going somewhere first, not me."

"Oh." Wario looked surprised, blinking. "Well, that's alright. Good for you, man."

"You're not gonna tease me?" Waluigi asked, confused.

"Nah, you deserve it, really. A girl is just what you need to get your head outta your self-pity." Wario told him truthfully, still snacking on the chicken.

Waluigi smiled genuinely, feeling happy at his brother's words. "Thanks, Wario."

"Sure thing bro. So where are you two gonna go?" He asked.

Waluigi stuck his hands into his pockets and said, "We're gonna go to Starbit Cafe and get some muffins and drinks around five-thirty."

"That sounds like it'll be fun. We should get home so you can find a nice little tuxedo." Wario couldn't help but tease, grinning widely.

Scoffing, Waluigi just shoved him gently, almost knocking him backwards into the fountain. "Oh, shut up."

"Wah, watch it! You almost made me drop my chicken." Wario jumped off the fountain and grasped the bucket more tightly in his hands.

"Weh, sorry man. You ready to go home? I gotta get ready."

"Yeah, ok. I don't wanna stay out here much longer anyway. One of the girl Toads was lookin' at me kinda funny."

Waluigi snickered as they both began walking off back to their house. "She probably thought you looked hot, weheheh."

"Maybe." Wario said mischeviously, eyeing his brother and then back down at his chicken. "Who knows."


	3. The Date

As the clock began nearing five- twenty, Waluigi was busy fixing himself up. He was wearing one of his fancy (but not too fancy) purple tuxedos, with a yellow bowtie to match. He still kept his trusty hat intact, just for security reasons. He had brushed his teeth for the first time that day, and they were looking mighty clean.

"Oh, gosh, look at you." Wario chuckled as he watched Waluigi check himself out in the mirror in the living room. "My baby bro...all grown up.."

"Wah, I'm not a freakin' teenager anymore, Wario!" Waluigi exclaimed as he glared at him, then back to himself.

Wario shrugged. "I'm only horsing around y'know. Geez, you're a bit on edge for your little date, huh?" He grinned at his brother's growing annoyance.

"Wario, just shaddup for one second! I'm trying to- rgh," Waluigi angrily tried to fix his bowtie, which kept on coming undone every few minutes. "Erregh, damnit! Stay on!"

Wario sighed and shook his head, making his way over to his troubled bro. "Bend down for a sec, I'll fix it."

"Please do." Waluigi did as he was asked and bent at Wario's height as best as he could. Wario began to tie his bowtie expertly, tightening it into a good, hard knot.

"There, now it won't be as loose as before." The chubby yellow-man said proudly, putting his hands on his hips.

"Thanks, Wario." Waluigi said gratefully, turning back to himself in the mirror with a suddenly worried look upon his face. "D-Do..do I look ok?"

"'Ok'? Waluigi, you look great! She'll be all over you in an instant." Wario snapped his finger and blew a kiss into it. "Who knows," he contiuned, smiling slyly, "maybe she'll like your look so much that she'll ask you to take it off for her."

Groaning loudly, Waluigi stepped away from the mirror, trying to mask his poker face as he hid his embarrassment. "We'll be in a public place, Wario, I'm not gonna undress in front of people!"

"I meant back at her place, stupid."  
Wario said, chuckiling like a little toad-child as Waluigi's stone-barrier dropped, letting out an exasperated cry.

"WAAAH, JUST-JUST STOP! GOD!"

"WAhahahahaha!!" Wario laughed manically, enjoying the look upon his younger brother's face as he headed for the door. "Wha- wh- wait, Wally," he choked out, his laughter settling down, "I'm sorry! Just wait there for a second!" He took off down the hall, leaving Waluigi standing at the doorway with an unimpressed look on his face.

Wario came back quickly, carrying a white rose petal in his hand. Waluigi stared at it. The colour reminded him of Rosalina's hair.

"A flower?" He asked, taking it from Wario's hand as he held it in front of his face. "Where'd ya get this?"

"Uh, in your garden." Wario said. "I thought Rosalina might like it for your date. You oughta bring something, ya know. That's what you do on dates."

"I know that!" Waluigi said, rolling his eyes. "It's nice. I'm sure she'll love it." He tucked the pretty flower in his tux pocket carefully, smiling dreamily as he daydreamed giving it to the galaxy princess. Her beautiful blue eyes lighting up as he handed it to her, her delicate, long fingers brushing against his own. A pleasant tingle dancing down his spine as she smiled at him, their heads leaning forward in a bewitching soon-to-be kiss....

"Alright, lover boy," Wario interuppted his fantasy as he began pushing Waluigi out the door. "Time for your date!"

"W-Wah, wait, I-I forgot to put on my cologne!" Waluigi sputtered, turning around with desperation.

Wario then tossed him his stick, which he caught unexpectedly. "There ya go. Now hurry and get down there!"

"Right-o! Thanks, Wario!" Waluigi ran off speedily, putting the cologne on as he dashed down the street and into the darkened plaza of Toad town. Wario watched him, a pleased but proud smile on his face.

"Go get her, 'lil bro." He said to himself, "Go get her."

\------------

Waluigi scurried across town, his long legs giving him a good advantage as he headed for the cafe. He spotted Rosalina sitting at one of the outside tables and ran over, realizing he was only a couple minutes late.

"WEH! H-ha...heh..h..hey.." Waluigi gasped, panting as he doubled over onto his knees.

"Oh! Hello, um-" Rosalina turned around in her chair as she stared at her friend worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just-" Waluigi panted again, trying to catch his breath. "..ran really fast here." Another gasp. "I'm sorry for being late." He said apologetically, taking a seat across from her.

Rosalina just smiled and shook her head. "It's fine, Waluigi. I ordered a cup of hot chocolate while I waited for you. I'll call a waitress over for you if you'd like."

"Sure." Waluigi suddenly remembered the rose in his pocket. "Oh! I got this for you!" He pulled it out carefully, extending it to her with a grin on his face.

Rosalina's eyes widened at the sight of it, a small pink tint colouring her pale cheeks. "A flower? For me?" She took it from him, still marveling at the beauty of it. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much."

"Weheheh, no problem." Waluigi chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. He owed Wario alot for the gift. "I'm glad you like it."

"It's very pretty. Where did you find it?" She asked, tucking the flower into her blonde hair.

"Uhm, I have a garden at home. It's mostly filled with Piranha plants but I grow flowers in it too." Waluigi told her, adjusting his hat atop his head.

"Oh, really?" The galaxy princess said with another smile. "You're a gardener?"

"E-Ehh..kinda. When my bro goes out treasure hunting I like to tend to them, y'know?" The purple-clad man said, looking down at the table. He didn't know why but he felt silly for telling her what he did. "Just something to do when I'm by myself."

"I think that's a nice hobby to have." Rosalina complimented him, putting her hands together as she leaned on the table with her elbows. "I'd love to help you out, if you'd like me to?"

Waluigi glanced up at her in surprise. "You'd wanna help me? Really?"

"Well, sure! I like flowers and planting them up in my observatory, so doing it down here would be fun." She said, sitting back up.

"That'd be nice." Waluigi grinned again, ecstatic at the thought of having Rosalina over in his house. Ooh, Wario would be so jealous.

An hour passed by, and soon the waiter had brought them both their deserts. A small vanilla muffin for Rosalina and a egg-toasted sandwich for Waluigi, plus another cup of tea for himself.

"So," Rosalina began, taking a sip of her drink before continuing. "What are your plans this week?"

"I think I'm just gonna be cleaning the house, water my plants, that kinda junk." Waluigi shrugged as he ate some of his 'wich. "What about you?"

"I may go back up to see my Luma's for a bit, see how they're doing. I miss them terribly." Rosalina gave a small, sad sigh as she cut a piece of her cake. "They're my children. I'm glad I gave them a babysitter before I left but..I still miss them." She laughed a little as she looked up, having been staring down at the table. "I'm sorry, Waluigi...I tend to ramble when I think about my Luma's."

"It's alright, I know how you feel." Waluigi said comfortingly. "When I leave my Pirhanna plants home alone I feel like I'm leaving them behind."

Rosalina smiled and ate a chunk of her cake. "I suppose we have something in common, then." She said after she had swallowed.

"Yeah.." Waluigi murmured, digging his fork around in his messed up muffin. "Hey..eh..Rosie?" His eyes widened as he quickly righted himself. "C-Can I call you Rosie?"

Another blush had grew on Rosalina's cheeks at the nickname. She nodded hesitantly. "Yes, that's- that's fine. I haven't heard anyone call me that since I was a child."

"Oh. Well, I was wondering if..if.." Waluigi's hands fidgeted under the table nervously. "If you'd want to go out again next week?"

Rosalina's coy expression faded into a calmer one, her voice gentle as she replied, "I'd love to."

Waluigi smiled widely, feeling himself blush a little at the tone of her voice. It was so smooth and silky, like her hair. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. "Weheh, awesome!"

The two chatted some more for awhile before the bell in the town's square dinged, announcing that it was nearing eight. Rosalina and Waluigi decided to pack it up for the night and wished each other a goodnight.

As Rosalina headed back to her makeshift house, Waluigi nearly skipped in joy as he walked home, feeling like he was on cloud-9.


	4. Finding out

The months passed slowly, and Waluigi and Rosalina grew closer, becoming good friends and going out on their fun outings whenever they had the chance. It was now the middle of February and snow had decorated the Mushroom Kingdom with white, fluffy powder. All the little Toads and friendly Goombas were out playing, making snowmen, etc.

"I still can't believe you didn't want to drive to the mall. It's freakin' cold out here I can barley feel my wiener." Wario grumbled as he crossed his arms. He and Waluigi were walking in the park, heading for the shopping mall.

"Ah, quit whining. Walking will do you a favour." Waluigi smirked down at his brother with a sly look.

Wario growled and (lightly) punched him in the side with his knuckle. "Shut up, beanpole!" He snapped as Waluigi laughed.

They contiuned to walk in the snow, their boots making a crunchy-squishing sound everytime. The MK mall was in the distance, and Wario saw it instantly, an excited huge grin spreading across his face, replacing his anger towards his brother.

"Come on, Walu! My butt is gonna freeze solid if we stay out here any longer!" Wario took off for the mall, leaving Waluigi behind in a dusty, snow coated cloud of smoke.

"Peh," He said, blowing out some of the snowy dust that had gotten in his face. "...damnit Wario.." he sighed, shaking his head as he hurried after Wario.

Wario was already in the mall, rubbing his hands and shaking the snow off his shoes. Waluigi came in, huffing slightly from running after him.

"Geez, ya didn't have to chase me all the way here you know." The pudgy-yellow man said, shaking the snow from his head and shoulders.

Waluigi stood up straighter and kicked some snow that had gathered on his shoes as well. "Yeah, but then I woulda had to wait for you to catch up after me."

Wario rolled his eyes with a scoff. "Oh shaddup. Let's go find a present for your little girlfriend already."

Waluigi quickly jumped forward and covered Wario's mouth, his face tinged red as he whipped his head around to see if anyone had heard him. "Geez, could you be any louder?!" He whispered harshly.

Wario shoved him off of him, chuckiling. "What? I was just stating facts."

"Wario-" Waluigi pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled sharply. "Rosalina. Isn't. My. Girlfriend!"

"By the way you stare at her she totally is." Wario countered back, starting to walk off. Waluigi followed after him, annoyed at how teasy his brother was being.

"For the last time, no!" Waluigi growled. He sighed heavily, used to the jokes Wario pulled on him. "Is this revenge for making you walk in the snow or something?"

"Maybe." Wario said, stopping at a rack of woman's clothes and looking through them. "Hey, maybe she'd like this!"

"Huh?" Waluigi asked, looking to the article of clothing. His eyes nearly popped from their sockets as his jaw dropped. He could feel the blood rush to his face as he stared, horrified. It was a stripper outfit!

"W-WARIO!"

"Wha-a-at?!" Wario said, imitating his brother's nasally screetch. He placed the strange outfit back on the rack as he faced his steaming bro.

"Alright, that's it. I can't handle you today." Waluigi said, rubbing both of his hands over his face as he walked off. "I'm gonna shop for her alone!"

"Fine with me, lover boy!" Wario called after him, grinning as he heard Waluigi groan loudly and very dramatically. A mother toad and her son noticed and giggled to themselves. Wario contiuned to look through the many different girls outfits until the shop owner told him to leave. He decided to go to Dunken Donuts until Waluigi cooled his jets.

\-------

"Stupid Wario.." Waluigi grumbled to himself, his posture hunched over as he walked down the busy mall. It was Valentine's Day and Wario just HAD to get on his case! So what if he liked Rosie, Wario wasn't going to get in his way. Even his farts wouldn't stop him.

A pink and red flickering sign halted him in his stupor. Waluigi looked up to see a quaint little shop, full of different kinds of flowers and many chocolates. A Valentine's Day store!

SCORE 2!!

Hurrying inside, he began to look through each of the aisles, searching for a gift that would be worthy for Rosalina. He finally settled on a cute little galaxy themed chocolate box that were shaped like Luma's (how convenient) and a nice bouquet of white and blue roses.

Waluigi gave them to the cashier, took his change, and walked back out, carrying the gifts in his hands. As he headed for the exit, he spotted the top of a blonde head over in a group of familiar looking ladies. Waluigi decided to get closer. He quietly hid behind a wall that was beside him and finally got a good look at the girls.

It was Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina!

And they were GOSSIPING.

Waluigi wasn't the type to eavesdrop on girls, but he felt curious, so he listened intently with his good ears. They seemed to be talking about their boyfriends. Rosalina was just smiling away, telling them that they were so lucky and all that yadda yadda. Until...

"So, how has things been between you and Waluigi, Rosie?" Daisy asked skeptically, leaning forward with a 'knowing' look. Rosalina blushed at her question, Peach also staring at her quizzically.

"Well..we...we've just been going out to our favourite cafe, going to the park..." Rosalina said, voice a little quiet. "I went over to his house to help garden his flowers two months ago. It was very nice."

"Hm, really? You two haven't done anything else?" Daisy said, rubbing her chin, still smirking.

"No, why do you ask?" Rosalina knew where she was going. She just did. Daisy had that look in her eye, same as Peach. This was going to turn into one of her old sleepover parties, she could feel it.

"He hasn't asked you yet?"

Rosalina blinked. "Asked me what?"

"For you to be his girlfriend, duh!" Daisy snickered as Rosalina blushed equally as hard. "Come on, Rosie. We all know you like him. Why haven't YOU asked him?"

"I-I do not know if he thinks of me that way." Rosalina stared down at her blue purse, biting her lip. "I like him, yes, but..I just don't know."

Waluigi couldn't believe his ears. Rosalina actually liked him too?! A warm, fuzzy feeling started to settle in his stomach as his heart began to beat a little faster.

She...she liked him.

"Just tell him when you're ready! Or you can just stay as friends. We're not gonna force you." Daisy told her friend, giving her shoulder a pat. "Hey, uh, don't stress about it, ok? I was just teasing."

"I know. You're right." Rosalina got up from her seat, grabbing her purse. "I think I should tell him now."

"Wait, what?" Daisy, plus Peach asked at the same time.

"I will go and tell him now, at his house. I've actually been thinking about it for quite some time and.." she took a deep breath. "It's time."

"You don't think you're rushing into it?" Peach asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I should do what my heart wants me to do. Thank you, girls."

"For what, the teasing?" Daisy couldn't help but laugh, but still felt a bit confused by her friend's behaviour. "No, but, really, Rosie, maybe you should take a few days."

"It's alright, I know what I want to do." Rosalina gently replied, walking away. "I'll see you girls later!"

"Uh...ok! Bye!" Daisy called, waving to her. Peach did the same, and the two gave each other a worried look, afraid that she will get rejected.

Meanwhile, Waluigi had ran off before Rosalina could say anything more. He just felt like he had to get home very quickly, thinking that she was coming to see him. He ran outside into the cold, spotting Wario instantly as he was sitting on one of the outside benches, hugging himself.

"There you are, Waluigi! What took you so long? I think my butt is stuck to the bench." Wario complained loudly, struggling to sit up from his slouched position.

Waluigi hurried over to him and grabbed him, taking him under his arms. "We gotta go, man!" He said, his legs already taking him to their house in autopilot.

"Woah, what?! I thought we were gonna go to Taco Bell! Why are we going home?" Wario cried, his confusion stick rising.

"I saw Rosie and the girls!" Waluigi huffed, panting in between breaths. "S-She likes me, too."

Wario perked up at that, his bushy eyebrows going so high above his head that they might as well have fallen off. "You serious?!"

"Yep! And I think she's coming over to tell me!"

"You think?"

Waluigi grunted and shook his head, their house coming into view as he ran faster. "Just don't say anything creepy, ok?! She's already weirded out by you, man!"

"But I'm your brother, I'm supposed to."

"WARIO."

The yellow-clad chubby man just sniggered and sighed, nodding his head. "Alright, alright. I won't get in between you two."

"Thank you." Waluigi let out final gasp as they both entered their house, Waluigi using his foot to slam the door. He dropped Wario, who landed perfectly on his feet.

"So..are you just gonna wait here like a weirdo?" Wario asked him, taking his coat off and boots.

"N-No!" Waluigi cried, his hands clumsily untying his scarf as he took his own shoes off. "I'm gonna wait in the living room like the good friend I am. Wah." He stuck his tongue out at his brother, who only scoffed in reply with a smile.

"Good luck, bro. Don't go all coo-coo over her or anything." He said, chuckiling as he walked to his room.

Waluigi just shook his head with a smile of his own and crossed his arms, before heading into the living room and taking a seat on the yellow and purple couch. He sat there, hands fidgeting with each other as he stared at the door.

Rosie likes me. She really likes me!

The thought kept going over and over in his head. It felt like a dream come true. Only months ago, when they had met at that racing track where she had come to meet them. Her mysterious personality drove him to like her. Not only that, but her eyes too. They shone just like the stars from where she lived.

Waluigi couldn't stop the excited but also terrified smile from stretching across his face. He tapped his feet, his eyes still trained on the door. Any second now...any...second.....

___

Rosalina made her way quickly down the dirt path that led to Wario and Waluigi's shack. She could feel her excitement of telling her friend how she felt bubble inside her. She hadn't felt this way for a long time. It was...magical. Even more magical than the stars in the galaxy.

As she neared the street they were on, a strange, whirring sound could be heard, followed by a gust of wind as something suddenly landed behind her. Rosalina stopped speed-walking and turned, gasping.

"Hey there pretty lady," Bowser grinned maliciously, his sharp teeth looking dangerously sharp than usual. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"None of your buisness." Rosalina stiffly replied, stepping to the side as she started to walk away. "Now if you excuse me, I need to go- AH!" She was suddenly picked up by Bowser's giant claw. "Y-YOU HEATHEN! What are you doing?! Let me go right now!"

"Nah, I don't feel like it, Princess. You see, I've been pretty bored lately. Mario has Peach kept all safely in his house so I can't kidnap her." Bowser placed Rosalina down on the floor of his flying machine. "So you'll be my hostage instead!"

"Don't you have anything better to do than kidnap people?" Rosalina snapped, standing up.

"Well I do have a bunch of kids to look after. But," the koopa king shrugged with another grin. "Like I said earlier, I'm bored."

"That's it, I am leaving! I am not being your prisoner!" With that said, Rosalina took out her wand and began to envelop herself into a forcefield bubble, making herself float in the air.

"Oh, no you don't!" Bowser quickly took out a ray-gun and fired it at her. It blasted through her forcefield and made her land back down on the floor of his machine.

Rosalina weakly stood back up, lifting her wand again. She tried casting another forcefield to protect herself, but found that her magic wasn't working. She tried again, but still nothing happened. Panic began to overtake her senses as she stared up at him fearfully.

"What have you done?" She asked, voice thick with worry and apprehension.

"I just temporarily stabilized your magic use so you won't cause any trouble while you're with me." Bowser told her as he turned away, starting up his machine as it lifted off the ground. "Time for a joy ride!"

Rosalina clutched at the sides of his contraption angrily, fear still showing in her eyes. "You're not going to get away with this!"

"Watch me." Bowser smirked over his shoulder at her, before making them both fly off toward his castle. What they didn't know is that a Luma nearby, (one that had been watching the whole thing from space) had witnessed the ordeal, and was now coming down to Earth to warn Rosalina's friends.

\----- ----- ----

Waluigi sat restlessly on the couch, still in the exact same spot. He tapped his foot repeatedly. He glanced over at the clock on the wall for the fifth time, worry creasing his face.

"Wahhh...where is she..?" He moaned to himself, putting his face in his hands. "She should've been here minutes ago!"

"She's probably caught up in traffic." Wario said, coming over to sit next to him, a bowl of pretzels in his hands. "Relax, will you?"

"I can't relax! What if she got robbed? Hurt?" Waluigi would've been biting at his nails if he wasn't wearing his gloves. "Ohh, I-I don't know what to think!"

"How about this; you PHONE her and ask her if she's alright!" Wario said, getting tired (and also feeling sorry) for his brother's anxious behaviour. "God, you're acting like Luigi."

Waluigi huffed at that. "I'm not like him. And I'm not gonna call her. That's rude."

Wario chuckled as he popped some pretzels into his mouth. "When have we never been rude?"

"...Good point." He said lamely. "But this is different! She's so special to me, Wario. She's not like Peach or Daisy. She's got the spunk, ya know?" Waluigi found himself grinning as he thought about her in a positive light.

Wario just rolled his eyes and smiled to himself. "Okay, okay...I get it, bro. Don't call her. Why not just go look for her yourself?"

Waluigi's eyes widened at that as he stood up, snapping his fingers. "Wah! Why didn't I think of that?"

"'Cause you were so busy fussing over when she was coming over." Wario swallowed a couple more pretzels, followed by a hearty laugh.

Waluigi sighed at him and made a beeline for the door. Turning it, he opened it to reveal a pale blue Luma, looking like it was about to knock. Waluigi jumped back with a start, and the Luma did the same.

"WAH!"

"Woah!"

Wario nearly fell off the couch from the noises. "Wa-what the- what the heck's wrong now?!" He cried, hurrying to the door.

"It's just a Luma," Waluigi got up from the floor, nursing his backside. "A blue one."

"Yeah, I know what colours are, thanks." Wario muttered.

"No, stupid! It's one of Rosalina's Luma's. Her uh, children." Waluigi turned to the cute little star creature with confusion. "What do you need, little guy?"

"Yeah, whaddya want?" Wario asked, wanting to get to the chase.

"Mama got kidnapped by Bowser!" The blue Luma exclaimed, surprising the two. "I saw him take her away to his castle in his flying machine!"

"WHA!? Bowser!?" Wario screetched, "That buffoon?! Why would he do that?"

"I heard him say that he was 'bored'. So he..kidnapped her." Blue Luma said sadly, it's eyes downcast.

"Crap. That ain't good. What should we do, Walui-..?" Wario stooped as he saw his brother's face. It was full of rage and malice. He had never seen his bro look so angry until now.

"That...bastard..." Waluigi seethed through his teeth, his fists shaking at his sides as he glowered ahead. "He's gonna PAY!"

"Will you rescue Mama?" Blue Luma asked hopefully, rushing up to both of their faces with renounced hope.

"Oh, we will! Won't be, Waluigi?" Wario asked his brother as he turned back to his still enraged form.

"Yeah! He's not gonna take Rosie away just for his own borderom!" Waluigi quickly pulled out his trusty tennis racket. Fire was blazing hellishly in his eyes as he faced the Luma once more. "We'll get your mama back, no problem!"

"Thank you!" The little luma cried happily, and if it had a mouth, it would've been smiling with pure relief.

"I've never seen this side of you before bro." Wario said, also taking out his tennis racket as he and Waluigi headed out the door. "You feeling alright?"

"I'll be fine once Rosalina's safe!" He said, courageously. "That Bowser sicko ain't gonna land one scaly claw on her! Now come on, let's go!" He took off down the path, almost leaving Wario in the dust with his speed.

Wario looked back at the little Luma who was still watching them. He did a quick salute and ran off after his brother, liking this scary side to him.


	5. Rescue Mission (and ending)

Please don't be hurt, please don't be hurt...Waluigi was thinking desperately to himself, despite the flaming rage that was still inside him. How dare Bowser take his friend for his own enjoyment! That dumb turtle was gonna get it from the end of his racket.

The two brothers finally stopped at the end of the bridge, coming to the front gate of Bowser's castle. Giant, firey lava was sizzling below them, along with many different kinds of Toad skeletons surrounding the ground.

"We should be cautious about going inside." Wario said, analyzing the skeleton koopa's guarding the entrance to the castle. "We're just gonna get your girl and get out."

"And beat his damn ass, of course."

Wario sighed. "Waluigi," he started, "Bowser would rip us to shreds if we fought him head-on. We're gonna be sneaky."

Waluigi sneered at him with narrowed eyes. "What are you, scared?"

"No, logical." Wario said, turning to face the castle again.

"Pff, alright. Well, while you're busy being 'logical' over there, I'll be kicking Bowser's stupid face in!" Waluigi grinned as he held his racket up.

Wario sighed again. "Fine, beat him up for all I care. But don't forget why we're here, man." He said.

Waluigi's ecstatic grin slowly morphed into one of determined once more. "Getting Rosie back."

"That's right. Now come on." Wario began to hop up the steps to the front gate. Waluigi followed after him, clutching his racket tightly behind his back.

The two koopa skeleton guards ceased their continuous marching as the two brothers approached. Or of them stepped forward with a halting hand, saying in a demanding voice, "Halt! Why have you come to Lord Bowser's domain?"

"We're just here for a little get-together." Wario told him, faking cheerfulness. "Ya know, tea and cookies and that sorta stuff."

"Lord Bowser didn't request for there to be any tea parties today with you two." Koopa guard 2# suddenly spoke up, holding a checklist. "You aren't even on his list of guests."

Wario babbled incomprehensibly, trying to think of another excuse while Waluigi was visibly sweating.

"Uhhh, check again! Maybe we're on the bottom of the list." The chubby-yellow man said, pointing to the checklist. The koopa guard looked down and began skimming through the many names.

Turning to his nervous lanky brother, Wario nudged him quickly in the side, whispering, "Knock 'em out with your racket!"

"Wha?!" Waluigi sputtered, before realizing what his bro was telling him to do before slowly advancing onto the two skeletons. Before either of them could react, he whacked them both over their boney heads, knocking them out cold.

"Well that takes care of that little problem." Wario wiped his hands with a satisfied smirk, walking past the passed out guards. The two entered the castle gates and were now roaming down the long hallway towards Bowser's main room.

Waluigi skittishly walked next to Wario, clutching his racket to his chest. "You know that was a bad idea, right?"

"Nah."

"Some other guard will find 'em like that and know there's intruders. Are you still not worried?"

Wario shook his head. "Nah. We'll be fine. Besides, you got that scary-as-crap side to you, so what do I have to fear if we get caught?"

Waluigi just grunted and walked ahead. "Let's just find her and get out of here. Bowser's place gives me the willies."

"Yeah, me too." Wario said, being truthful for once. "We're almost to the living area. He'll probably be in there, and, hopefully, Rosalina too."

"She will be there." Waluigi corrected him, his grip on his racket tightening in his grasp.

"Right. My bad." Wario glanced at him quickly before looking away. He could feel his brother's relentless rage still boiling underneath his calm but loud demeanour. "Hey, If Bowser does end up fighting us, be careful, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Waluigi said, looking down at Wario to try and read his expression. "You too."

"Thanks, man." Wario patted him on the shoulder as they stopped just outside his door. They both stared up at it, it's dark colours and large picture of Bowser looking like a dictator enough to chill anyone's bones. They both gulped in nervous anticipation.

"Ready?" Wario asked, turning to look up at his bro one more time.

Waluigi nodded, his eyes flashing with that of determination. "As I'll ever be."

Wario nodded back. Placing one hand upon the door, he pushed it back, and they both entered the scary, dark room of Bowser's living space, ready to face whatever it was that was to fall upon them.

\---------- --------- ---------

Bowser, the almighty king of the Koopa's, sat on his throne, currently in the middle of running his clawed fingers through a brush. He had used it moments ago on Rosalina's hair much to her anger, and was now enjoying the feel of her silky strands through his claws.

Wario And Waluigi quietly snuck in through the throne room, making their way sneakily across the room and to the other side behind a wall. They looked around, finally spotting a cage from where they were, next to Bowser's chair. Rosalina was laying down inside it, slight sniffling could be heard as she wept.

Waluigi felt his anger reach it's all time low. His racket began to tremble in his hands as he gritted his teeth. "If he laid one single claw on her..."

Wario placed a hand on his shoulder, putting a finger to his lips. "We'll get her outta here. Keep your rage cool for now..remember?"

Waluigi looked at him from over his shoulder before giving a nod, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He looked up at the cage containing Rosalina and motioned for Wario to kneel on the floor. Wario did, and Waluigi climbed on top of him, his tall height giving him a good reach to hoist himself up onto the cage.

Once he gained balance enough to hold himself steady with the bars, he quietly hissed a, 'pssst' to Rosalina so she could hear him.

The galaxy princess slowly got up, wiping her tears from her cheeks. Her blue eyes widened as she saw Waluigi clinging to the bars of her cage. Immediately, she rushed over to him. "Waluigi! Y-You're here! How?"

"One of your little Luma's came to me and Wario. We're here to rescue you!" Waluigi said, taking out a hair clip from his overalls pocket and placing it into the heavy lock that was on the front of the cage.

"Oh, thank you so much. I couldn't escape with my magic. Bowser did something to my wand and now I'm unable to use it for..Star knows how long." Rosalina told him, waiting as he began to pick the lock.

Waluigi glared down at Bowser before continuing his work on picking the fussy lockbolt. "Don't worry, Rosie. You'll be outta here in no time! Just hold on..waaha!" He finally unlocked the bolt, and Rosalina was finally free.

Holding out his hand for her to grab, the two quietly hopped down onto the floor, where Wario had stood waiting for them both.

"You got her! Okay, let's get on outta here." Wario suddenly froze, his eyes wide as he stared up in horror behind the two. A shadow fell over them as Bowser towered before them, his eyes a burning flame of rage.

"And where do you think you're going?" He growled menacingly, his teeth bared.

"Anywhere but with you!" Rosalina cried, grabbing onto Waluigi's hand and stepping forward. "You can stay here and rot in your own loneliness for all I care, you jerk!"

Bowser's nostrils began to sizzle with fire as he snarled. "Why, you little-!" He reached a large claw out to grab her.

Waluigi struck his hand away with his racket. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" He screamed, pointing up at the turtle-beast with the most courage Wario had ever seen him have. "We're leaving and that's IT."

"You really think I'll just let you go?" Bowser asked, nursing his hand from being whacked with the racket. "Well, you thought wrong! GUARDS!" He cried, turning his head to the left side of the room. At the sound of his voice, fifteen or more Koopa skeleton guards rounded the corner, all holding spheres and chains in their hands.

"Get them!" Bowser pointed at the three behind him, smoke escaping from his nose as he stepped back to let his guards have room. They all charged forward at once.

"RUN!" Wario yelled, already bolting for the throne room's exit. Waluigi hoisted Rosalina up into his arms bridal-style and began running for the door as well. The Koopa skeletons were hot on their trail as they dashed down the long corridor.

"How are we gonna lose them?!" Waluigi gasped, looking over to his brother as he ran, keeping a good hold on Rosalina.

"Once we're outside we'll keep running! We gotta lose them!" Wario called back, not seeming to even be breaking a sweat yet.

After a few more seconds of running for their lives, the three finally made it outside. As the Koopa guards chased them, the blue Luma from before suddenly appeared in the front of the gate.

With a burst of blue sparks of magic, the little Luma blasted the skeletons away into a puff of bones and scattering smoke. It floated down to meet the panting forms of Wario and Waluigi, along with Rosalina, who was still clutching onto his neck for support.

"Blue!" She said, getting down from Waluigi's grasp. "You saved us!"

"Just doing my job, Mama." Blue Luma smiled (with their eyes) as Rosalina began scratching its head affectionately.

Waluigi leant on his knees as he gasped, having been close to passing out from the extreme near-death experience of the koopas. "H-Holy...that was..close.."

"Yeah..no kidding." Wario stretched his back out as he glanced over at the still smoking bones of the Koopa guards. "Man, you really did them justice!"

Blue nodded. "Had to help you guys somehow."

"You did a good job. Now, Bowser will hopefully leave me alone." Rosalina sighed as she took her wand out, inspecting it. "Oh, it appears that my abilities are back!"

"Really? So you can use magic now?" Wario asked, his eyebrows raised. Waluigi just stared down at him and shook his head. His brother could be a real loony sometimes.

"Yes. I'll take us away from here. Is your house fine?" Rosalina asked.

"Yeah, it's better than being in this stinkhole." Waluigi grimaced, looking over at the deceased koopa's. "Ehgh.."

With a quick nod, Rosalina flicked her wand in the air, and the three of them were instantly teleported back to their main little shack. It was late afternoon by now, so the sky was a pretty orange-yellow, casting a warm glow over the land.

"I don't know how to repay you two for saving me." Rosalina said, turning to face the two.

Wario grinned and held out one gloved hand. "Heheh, I know one way you can."

Rosalina rolled her eyes and gave him one of her coins that she had been safe-keeping. He yipped for joy and danced around, holding the brightly yellow coin in his hands.

"Heh, idiot." Waluigi snickered at his brother's childish behaviour. He glanced back over and jumped. Rosalina was standing close to him, gazing up at him with stars in her eyes. Those...beautiful, entrancing eyes.

"E-Eh...you don't need anything from me, if that's what you're..lookin' at me for." Waluigi looked away, crossing his arms as his face heated up. He suddenly felt lips press against his cheek, sending his mind spiraling. His knees felt like jello as his stomach flipped upside down, causing him to feel lightheaded.

Rosalina for her part felt the same, having never experienced a kiss from a significant other before. It was...amazing. That was the only word to describe it. Amazing.

Rosalina stepped back a little, her own face pink as she folded her hands. "Thank you for saving me." She said, her voice soft and angelic.

Waluigi smiled at her, his cheek still tingling from her kiss. "No prob, eheheh. Heh.." he scratched his neck, looking thoughtful. "Hey, Rosie?"

"Mm?" She said, leaning forward. "What is it?"

"Do y'wanna...I don't know, go out again next week? Like a date?" He asked, fiddiling with his hands. "If you don't want to, that's fine! 'Cuz I do terribly on dates so- mmh!"

Rosalina had pressed her lips against his again passionately. Waluigi was frozen for a moment, but shook the surprise off and wrapped his arms around Rosalina's waist, leaning into the kiss. Rosalina smiled into it, feeling her heart flutter excitedly in her breast. They soon pulled away, both gasping, having been unable to breathe through the unexpected kiss.

"I'd love to." Rosalina said breathlessly, cupping her new lover's cheeks with her hands.

Waluigi would've leapt for happiness at her response. He grinned wide and laughed, tears in his eyes. "Hahaha, alright!"

Meanwhile, Wario was standing aside, watching the whole thing. He had his phone out and was taking a picture of the newly cute couple. "Heheh, this is totally going in my ship compilation."

"WARIO!" Waluigi screamed, glaring at his brother. Rosalina only laughed and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Whaaaat?! What're you gettin' so worked up for; you got a girl now!" Wario said, slapping his bro on the back.

"Good point." Waluigi muttered, turning his head to stare lovingly at Rosalina. "And I've never been happier."

The two kissed again. Wario 'awwwed' quietly as he took another photo. "So when are you two gonna get married?"

Waluigi rounded on Wario, fists clenched as Rosalina began laughing out loud. "WAH! ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT, BUTTERBRAIN! C'MERE!" He charged for his tubby brother as Wario cackled and began running in circles.

As the two brothers fought and Rosalina laughed on, the sunset was beginning to lower coming to a close. It was the end of a day, but a new, bright future was ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2017, so hope u had fun reading my phase when I shipped them jfjsgckhs


End file.
